This invention relates to devices for placing an item inside of an inflated balloon. More particularly, this invention relates to manually-operated balloon stuffing devices.
Several devices are known for placing an item within an inflated balloon. The balloon stuffing item may be a stuffed animal, flowers, or other novelty items. Many of the prior art balloon stuffing devices require an electrical power source to operate the air compressor used to inflate the balloon. These devices are complicated and expensive, and are limited to use in locations having a ready source of electrical power.
Other prior art devices use manually-operated pumps instead of an electrical pump to inflate the balloon. However, these devices are also expensive to manufacture since they are complicated, have numerous component parts, and require many manufacturing steps.
It is therefore desirable to provide an inexpensive, manually-operated balloon stuffing device containing a small number of parts which may be used in any location.